


Aniue

by HelloSleepwalkers



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Swords, Tail Play, Underage Sex, anal play with a sword, basically kurikara is defiled :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloSleepwalkers/pseuds/HelloSleepwalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Shura saving Rin, things take a different turn after Amaimon threatens to break his sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniue

**Author's Note:**

> If I have the characters out of character, please pardon me. This is my first Blue Exorcist fic.
> 
> This fic may contain nuts-- er, I mean Amaimon fucking Rin using kurikara. Because there is never enough Amaimon/Rin in the world.

It happens so fast. One moment Rin is running, every muscle straining and screaming to reach Shiemi before her body is broken under the weight of the sagging ball pit. Something sinks in his gut, the terror of losing another person he loves, as he realizes _I'm not going to make it._ Then there's blue fire shooting from his hand towards her and for a split second _he thinks what have I done?_ before the flames miss Shiemi and save her life.

The next thing he knows he's fallen to his wobbling hands and shaking knees, struggling to draw breath into his burning lungs after the exertion. The flames that had glowed brightly around his body are now little more than dying embers.

Then, suddenly there's a weight on his back slamming him into the ground. Already struggling to hold himself up, Rin goes down easily, inhaling grass and dirt. The weight-- Amaimon's foot, Rin realizes with anger too exhausted to remain fury any longer, grinds into the small of his back until he's wheezing.

"Oh? Is it over already? So boring..." Amaimon sighs.

Rin's heart pounds as he struggles for breath. He can barely hear the demon over the blood rushing in his ears.

"Aniue has been holding me back, but... I think maybe I should break your sword." Amaimon chirps.

Rin hears the click of Amaimon shifting the sword in his grip, and panic bubbles up in his chest. His movements are sluggish and weak, but he manages to turn his bruised face towards the side to glower at his tormentor and growl through straining vocal chords, "Stop it."

"You still have fight in you?" the Earth King hums.

"Give... it... back," Rin tries again, " _now._ "

"That's no way to speak to your older brother," Amaimon kicks at Rin's side and nudges him until he's on his back. Despite his chance to escape with the temporary loss of the demon's foot pinning him down, Rin can't muster the strength to pull himself up. The brunet lays there weak and pliant like a ragdoll, even as Amaimon settles on his chest with his knees on either side of Rin. 

Rin's sharply sucked in gasp of air is cut off as his lungs are once again crushed, and he considers telling the bastard to get his heavy ass off him before deciding to conserve air instead.

"I still don't get it," Amaimon mutters to himself, the confusion in his voice making him sound like a little kid, "What about you is interesting to Aniue?" 

Rin blinks, startled, when the demon's face is suddenly close to his and Amaimon's cyan eyes squint at him, "You're weak, so maybe it's your pretty face? Hm, I messed it up though," the demon king idly taps his index finger against his lip, a wickedly sharp black nail glinting in the sunlight.

_Pretty?_ Rin hisses mentally, _messed up?_ It's not like it won't heal. Rin is more concerned about his ribs being broken by the fucker sitting on him than the scratches and bruises on his face.

Rin's body is throbbing all over, not just his face and chest. It occurs to him that he's even aching in places that he hasn't been punched or kicked, and his face goes warm. _Oh. Oh god, now is **not** the time to get hard._

_It must be the adrenaline,_ Rin realizes. His fingers twitch from their useless position in the grass. His pants feel too tight, but he's weighed down and too exhausted to move. Rin really, really hopes that Amaimon won't move backwards. His pride has been crushed enough after this defeat without the asshole thinking he gets off on pain or something.

"Get off," Rin grits out while narrowing his eyes at Amaimon.

To his surprise, Amaimon sighs once again and murmurs, "Fine, I might as well break your sword now."

And of course, just Rin's luck, the demon slides backwards to get up, pausing as his ass rubs against something hard. Rin hisses and throws his head back in the grass, startled by the jolt of pleasure.

"Oh!" Amaimon suddenly lights up, seemingly struck by an epiphany, and appears unbothered by Rin's... predicament. Rin's heart sinks. He's pretty sure that look means trouble, "I know what I can do with the sword instead, something more fun...!"

The demon king haphazardly discards the sword in the grass, and Rin eyes it. If he can just reach it--

"Ah-ah- _ah,_ " Amaimon grabs a fistful of Rin's hair and drags his head up, "don't you want to play with me some more?"

Rin winces at the sharp pain in his scalp and yelps, "It's not what you think, damn it! It's just because of adrenaline--"

"So?" Amaimon tips his head to the side owlishly and reaches behind him to knead Rin's cock through his pants. Rin's hips twitch up into the demon's hand, but he at least manages to bite down on the noise he starts to make. Amaimon continues, "I don't care why. I just want to play with you."

It's about then that Rin realizes he's screwed. Possibly literally, in the near future. Amaimon had said something about the sword... Rin doesn't know what he has planned, but he knows that it's not going to be good.

Amaimon's fingers flick upwards, towards the zip of Rin's pants, and undo it.

"Hey, wait," Rin blurts in a nervous attempt to slow things down, "I thought you said we were brothers?"

"We're demons. Who cares?," Amaimon moves so his knees are on either side of Rin's hips and he's leaning over the other demon. Amaimon's fingers hook into Rin's waistband and pull both his pants and underwear down his legs. The discarded clothing is tossed to the side. 

Rin shivers as the cool air hits his heated thighs and he bites out irritatedly, "At least fucking kiss me first!" His first time doing this... stuff... was supposed to be with a cute girl, damn it. But now that Amaimon's started, Rin's not sure he wants to tell him to stop.

Amaimon hums his agreeal and leans in, tilting his head and pressing his lips to Rin's. Rin is startled when, without anything leading up to it, Amaimon's tongue is suddenly licking into his mouth. The brunet licks back on reflex, and discovers that the demon tastes like lollipops.

Amaimon's fingers wrap around Rin's cock, and Rin moans into the demon king's mouth, both aroused and nervous because of the threat of Amaimon's claws being close to his dick.

The demon kisses Rin with his skillful tongue until he's breathless again, lost in the slick sounds of their lips meeting again and again and the feeling of Amaimon's fingers stroking his cock. Rin feels hot and shivery all over, like he's gonna melt into the grass. With every slide of Amaimon's fingers he feels pleasure shoot down his spine.

And to his humiliation, Rin can also feel himself getting close. There's a coil in his stomach drawing tighter and tighter, about to snap.

"A... ah, Amaimon, I'm gonna--" Rin huffs out, his eyes dark and glassy and his face flushed when he breaks their kissing.

"No, you're not," the demon king corrects, his hand stopping in its movements and pulling away.

"F-fuck you!" Rin pants with a scowl. He wants to come, needs it, but of course the demon has to be a bastard. 

"You're not going to do that, either," Amaimon declares cheerfully and sits up. He glances at his fingers and sighs with great reluctance before biting the sharp ends off of three claws with a quick mutter of, "they'll grow back..." before he taps them against Rin's lips in a request for invitation.

"I'm not going to suck your fingers," Rin grumbles.

"Oh. You want it dry?"

"Want what dry?" Rin asks with the sinking suspicion that he already knows. Considering what kind of weird crap the depths of the internet contain, he knows that this sort of thing involves... butt stuff.

"Your sword."

"My- you mean you're going to... what?!" Rin splutters incoherently, glancing at kurikara with a newfound wariness.

With Rin's mouth open while he gawks, Amaimon takes his chance and presses his fingers in, eliciting muffled protests from the other demon.

Amaimon wiggles his fingers around over Rin's wet tongue until they're sufficiently slick, then pulls them out, leaving a trail of saliva behind on Rin's chin. He flips Rin over onto his stomach too quickly for the brunet to do anything but yelp, "Oi--!"

"Lift your hips up," Amaimon tells Rin, spit-slick fingers tracing over Rin's hole. The brunet considers telling him to fuck off, his face red from the embarrassing position, before realizing that maybe that's not a good idea with the demon king's claws so close to unmentionable places.

RIn shivers at the fingers stroking there and tucks his knees under himself, burying his face in his arms since they're now in front of him

"Have you ever played with your tail?" Amaimon asks from behind Rin. 

_Played with it?_ Rin raises his eye brows and murmurs, "No...? Wait! Ah, there was that one time I scared Shiemi by--"

Rin is cut off by a light touch on his tail, stroking the base. Rin muffles a strangled half moan half curse in his arms at the shock of electricity that shoots up his spine, "F-ffuh,"

Amaimon keeps rubbing his tail, sometimes stroking the base and other times gliding a finger down the rest of it. Rin all but melts, and he wonders _why the hell did I never try this?_ He's pretty sure that given enough time, he could come just from this, and this alone.

And then all of a sudden it stops, and something slides into Rin now that he's relaxed. Rin's eyes widen and he clenches down around the intrusion, realizing that it's Amaimon's finger.

Rin feels the finger wiggle around in him and surprisingly, it doesn't hurt. When Amaimon adds another it does, but it's a good kind of hurt, a burning aching stretch like Rin's muscles after training hard or poking at bruises.

Amaimon adds another finger and Rin thinks that it kind of feels good. But then the demon curves his fingers and presses something that has Rin arching his back, crying out loudly with his cock dripping precome on the grass below, and Rin corrects himself. No, it feels amazing.

Amaimon's fingers linger a bit longer, stretching Rin more, and then all of a sudden they're gone. Rin sees Amaimon grab kurikara from beside him, and apprehensively twists his head to look over his shoulder.

Amaimon licks at the smooth hilt of the sword, and Rin resigns himself to never being able to look at kurikara the same way again. Then, in the blink of an eye, Amaimon is pressing the hilt into Rin.

"Eeeh," Amaimon blinks, "you're really sucking it in."

Rin's face practically glows red at the dirty words. His legs shake as kurikara fills him, and he sighs out a wanton moan. His tail curls around the closest thing, which happens to be Amaimon's arm. The hilt slides all the way in and Rin feels so _full._

Amaimon draws the hilt out then pushes it back in again. On a particular thrust in Amaimon tilts it, and it hits _that._

" _Shh,_ aniue's here."

...Rin comes harder than he's ever before.

When Rin slowly comes out of his dazed afterglow, he sees Amaimon jerking off. He rolls onto his back and sits up, about to hesitantly offer his help, when the demon king's hand cups the side of his face and holds him still.

And then Amaimon comes on his face. Rin sits there with white dripping down his cheek. His face is flushed and his eyes are blown wide after his earlier orgasm.

"You... you..." Rin flounders, stunned.

Amaimon leans forward and licks Rin's cheek with a wide smile, "Let's play again sometime, ne? Welcome to the family."

And then he's gone. Rin lifts a hand to his cheek and blinks. He doesn't know whether to feel humiliated, angry or... giddy.

"Aniue," Rin tries it out on his tongue, his blush darkening.


End file.
